Nuirn Tir
Nuirn Tir or Tir'Nuirnath is the world in the Lords of Nine series; with the mainland and focus area known as Aegentar; consisting of the Nine Kingdoms, Imyril, Narn'Belagnar, Tir'Barhemon, and the White and Tharnclaris Seas. The history of Nuirn Tir is divided into several ages; the Age of Kings, Age of War, Age of Silence and the Imyril Age. The Lords of Nine series takes place during the Imyril Age. Geography At the northernmost point of Aegentar lies the peninsula of Westorlas; seperating the nations Ostari and Leyridin by the Gulf of Hendrelis. To the east of Leyridin is the nation of Jaresii and further still lies the desolate land of Tir'Barhemon. Southern Aegentar is dominated by the White Sea; containing the Westriel Islands and the cities of Mortyrial and Nargenth; which are neutral. On the northern side of the White Sea lies southern Ostari and Gantharis; and north-east is Feledas. The kingdom of Imyril lies on the southern side of the White Sea; while Ungarwyl lies on the north-western side. Veladyrn and Kyravil are surrounded to the northwest by the Tharnclaris Sea; which separates southern Aegentar from the north and Narn'Belagnar. Within the Tharnclaris Sea is Belmagnir Island and the city of Feldotha; technically part of the Narn'Belagnarian nation. Isolated by Narn'Belagnar to the north, Imyril to the south and Veladyrn to the west is the nation of Damador. Most of the northern and south-eastern Aegentar is covered in forest; while the north-east and south-west are mainly mountainous landscapes. People Little is known of the people that inhabit Westorlas and the Gulf of Hendrelis; though they are known as the Westornians by most. The city of Westorlas itself is largely isolated and disconnected from the rest of Aegentar. Across the water mass; the people of Ostari; sometimes called the Ostari or Ostarans are one of the first nations of Aegentar and built on a deep military and honour bound society. The population of Leyridin were ruled by female leaders since its establishment in the early days of the Age of Kings. Though majority of their society is female; the males are treated equally and often served as military roles although the women did not fain from battle. Though they are commonly called the Leyridians, they are sometimes known as the Leyridans or even the Leyridanese. The eastern nation of Jaresii; which lies between Leyridin and Tir'Barhemon are called similarly the Jaresii themselves; or alternatively Jaresian or Jaresien. They were ruled by emperors who held great power and magical strength despite the nation's small landmass. To the east is Tir'Barhemon; a great and desolate land containing one known settlement; the city of Gelosven. Therefore the nomadic and dark-skinned people of Tir'Barhemon; as isolated and primitively compared to their neighbours; are known as Barhemons, Barhems or even Gelosvians; and sometimes Tir'Barhemese. The cold and isolated land of Narn'Belagnar is inhabited by two main peoples; the majority Narn'Belagnarians and the nomadic Thrändär. The nation of Narn'Belagnar speaks a separate language from most of Aegentar called Tëldärin. The Narn'Belagnarians are mostly civilized and live in the spaced out cities and settlements; while the Thrändär are known to wander. Category:Continents Category:Worlds